Rex and Weevil Visit Youtube.com/Transcript
CAST (in order of appearance): Rex, Weevil, Yugi (canon appearance) Transcript REX: Uhuhuhuhuh. Hey, Weevil. Have you like, ever been to that website, YouTube.Com? WEEVIL: Hehehe, you said "tube". Hehehehe. REX: Oh yeah. But, like, have you ever been there? WEEVIL: Yeah. That's, like, the website with the old guy and the beard and he's like "You're the man now, dog." Heheh, or something. REX: Uh... No; it's, like, this website where people post their videos or something. Like, this one dude, posted a video and it had, like, these chicks, and they were like making out and they were naked, or something. Uhuhuhuhuh. WEEVIL: Woah, hehe, really? Cool! REX: Yeah. But sometimes, like, people abuse the system. Like, there are these guys who post nothing but dumb anime cartoons. WEEVIL: Man, anime sucks. Heheheh. REX: Hehehe, Yeah. Except when there's, like, naked chicks. WEEVIL: Yeah, and explosions. Hehehehe. Fire! Fire! Yeah! Heheh. REX: So, like, pretty much any anime is cool. Anyway, on youtube, there are, like, these people who have nothing better to do than leave comments on videos. And, like, they're pretty cool and stuff. WEEVIL: Hey, Rex. Heheheh. You said "tube" again. Hehehe. REX: Hehehe, yeah. So here's a few comments we recieved, or something. WEEVIL: Hehehe, "tube"... i'm sorry for all the exclamation points, but i nearly pissed myself watching this! HOLY F*CKING CRAP, THIS NUTSHELL ROCKS!!!! man, i better go to the bathroom before i really do piss myself. ^^;;;;;;"-elvesratakingme REX: "LMAFO. I'm sorry for all the exclamation points, but I nearly pissed myself watching this. Holf f*cking crap, this nutshell rocks. Man, I better go to the bathroom before I really do piss myself." They said "nuts"! Uhuhuhuh... WEEVIL: Incontinence is cool. Hehe. This one time, I bought one of those diapers for old people, and I walked around the house wearing it. Hehehehe. And, I was all like, "Look at me, hehe, I'm a baby, hehehe. I need breast feeding please. Hehe. So, like, where are all the boobies?" Hehehe. REX: You're a dumbass, Weevil. WEEVIL: Here's, like, another comment, or something. crap that was awesome! You do have too much time on your hands, but since you've created such awesome crack, you're forgiven."-writerofsorts WEEVIL: "Holy crap, that was awesome. You do have too much time on your hands, but since you've created such awesome crack, you're forgiven." REX: Uhuhuhuh, "crack". WEEVIL: Yeah, heh, "crack". Hehe. REX: These people sure like to cuss. WEEVIL: Yeah, hehehe, and they like crack too, hehehe. REX: Maybe if they took less crack, they wouldn't have such f*cking dirty mouths. WEEVIL: Heh, you said "crack". REX: More comments please. This was brilliant and funny. WTF is one thing, ROTFLMAO is another. Good job!"-NosferatuAlucard742 REX: "Lol. This was brilliant and funny. WTF is one thing, ROTFLMAO is another. Good job." WEEVIL: Uh, heh, why does everyone on UpYourTube.Com love stringing random letters together? REX: Pay attention, buttmunch. Those are, like, ass-cronyms, or something. WEEVIL: Oh, yeah. Hehehe. REX: It's, like, WTF stands for... 'w'hack 't'he 'f'rog. Uhuhuhuh. And, uh, ROTFLMAO stands for... uh... WEEVIL: What's it stand for Rex?! REX: It's stands for "you're a dumbass, Weevil". Uhuhuh. WEEVIL: Oh, yeah. Heheh, I knew that, heh. REX: Here's another comment. The bit with weevil and rex was so funny. Keep it up!"-CrazySlyHawk WEEVIL: "Holy! The bit with Weevil and Rex was so funny. Keep it up." Heheh, you're welcome, or something. REX: He said "hole"... WEEVIL: No he didn't, Rex. He said "holy". REX: Shut up, dumbass. He said "hole". WEEVIL: No, no, heh. It's, like, "holy". You know, like that pope guy. REX: You said "poop". WEEVIL: Ummmm... Aw, yeah. Hehe. Poop! Hehehe, mhmhm, heh. Hehehe, here's one last comment. Hehe, poop! These are so awesome and you do the voices so well :D I look forward to anymore you make! :3"-PDUTogepi REX: "Hahaha, these are so awesome and you do the voices so well. I look forward to any more you make." WEEVIL: Woah, hehe, check it out Rex! I think this one's from a chick! REX: Uh... Oh, yeah. Uhuhuhuh, come to Raptor. WEEVIL: No way, butthole! I saw her first! Hehehe. REX: No you didn't, asswipe! I did! WEEVIL: You didn't even know it was a chick! Hehehe. REX: Uh... Wait a minute. Togepi? Isn't that, like, a Pokémon, or something? WEEVIL: Oh yeah. Hehe. Check it out Rex. The other day I was, like, playing Pokémon, and my Cascoon evolved into Dustox. Hehe. It was pretty cool. REX: Uh... WEEVIL: I named him Buttcheeks. HeheheheheHEHEHEHEHeheheh. I said "butt". Hehehe. And "cheeks". REX: On second thoughts, Weevil, you can keep her. WEEVIL: Really? Heheh. REX: Yeah, I think you and Togepikachu were meant for each other. Uhuhuhuhuh. WEEVIL: Wow, heh, that's pretty generous of you, Rex. I wonder if she'd like to see my Buttcheeks. REX: Uh... Probably not. WEEVIL: Anyway, those are all the comments we got time for. REX: But keep, like, sending 'em in, or something. WEEVIL: Yeah, heh, thank you drive through. Hehehe. (YouTube logo appears) REX (offscreen): Check it out, Weevil; it says "tube"... WEEVIL (Offscreen): Oh, yeah... Hehehehehehehe REX (Offscreen): Uhuhuhuhuhuh. Y-REX-WEEVIL